


Master of Lions

by Azdaema



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Essos, Gen, Pentos, The string of logic goes like this:, Tommen could be a lion trainer, Tommen is a cat whisperer, Tommen likes cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema
Summary: Tommen has been spirited away to Essos. He begs the master of lions at the Prince of Pentos's menagerie for a job.





	Master of Lions

"What is your name, little Westorosi?"

"Tom." Tommen had been the name of two Kings of the Rock. Tom was a common folk's name.

"Tom the Andel. Why have you come?"

"They say you have lions in your menagerie."

"This is true."

"I come to ask for a job."

The zookeeper surveyed the youth before him. "And why do you want to work with the lions?"

"I like cats," Tommen said simply. "Cats like me."

The zookeeper laughed. "Lions are _not_ alley cats, little boy. And they are not cheetahs, either—raising one by hand is not enough to make it a pet."

Tommen inclined his head in acknowledgment of this, but continued unphased. "My mother was born in the Westerland of Westeros. There were once lions in the hills there. They had mostly been hunted out by her time—mostly, but not entirely. When she was a girl, my mother saw a lion. She walked right up to it. My uncle told her not to, but she stretched out her hand, and the lion licked her fingers."

The zookeeper nodded. "That story might well be true; I could believe it. But child, listen to me: the danger is _not_ that lions will kill you the instant you are within reach. The danger is that lions can turn in a heartbeat. They're unpredictable."

"So was my mother."

The zookeeper laughed, but shook his head and insisted, "A lion may purr at your touch one moment and scratch you to the bone the next."

"All cats are like that."

"But not all cats are big enough to easily kill you." The man pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and pointed to each of the grisly scars marking his forearm. "Child, _listen to me_. I am master of lions now because the old master of lions—a man who had worked with lions for 23 years—was mauled. He died three days later." The zookeeper sighed. "Child, you are _young_. Go find yourself a bride; sail to Yi Ti. Go drink of life as deeply as you can."

The boy nodded his head respectfully. "I _am_ young, yes, but _believe_ me, master, I have come closer to death than you know. I am here now because _this_ is what I want from life. I don't want to see the Jade Sea; I want to look into a lion's eyes. _Please_ , master—I'll carry water if I must. Please, master; _please_ give me a job"

The master of lions gave the youth a long, searching look, during which the boy held his breath. Finally, the zookeeper sighed. " _Fine._ I hope you truly know what you're about as well as you think you do, but if not—well, that is _your_ doing. Be here at dawn on the morrow—you'll be carrying pails of water."

And the zookeeper had to fight to keep a grudging smile off his lips as the boy's face lit up and he began to babble his profuse thanks.


End file.
